


Segunda oportunidad

by Eclipse218



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse218/pseuds/Eclipse218
Summary: Kenshin lleva a un Soujiro gravemente herido a la consulta de la doctora Takani Megumi.





	Segunda oportunidad

Sanosuke dejó caer el cuerpo ensangrentado sobre la camilla de estilo occidental con más brusquedad de la aconsejable, agotado tras haber cargado con él por las calles a la carrera. Megumi dejó escapar un siseo de alarma y extendió las manos en un intento de asegurar que el herido no iba a resbalar de la estrecha camilla y alzó los ojos hacia Sanosuke en una muda reconvención.

-¡El chico pesa más de lo que parece! –protestó el luchador callejero en su defensa, para luego mascullar entre dientes- Ni siquiera sé por qué nos estamos tomando tantas molestias.

-Porque toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad –contestó Kenshin colocándose a la cabecera de la camilla.

-¿Has visto las heridas que tiene? –replicó Sanosuke con un bufido- O el chaval ha vuelto a las andadas o yo soy realmente un pollo.

-¿Lo conocéis? –preguntó Megumi que había terminado de recogerse el cabello, de ajustarse su bata médica  y ahora se secaba las manos con rapidez.

-Es Seta Soujiro –asintió Kenshin y Megumi se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa durante unos largos segundos.

-¿El Tenken del Juppongatana? –preguntó y se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando al extender la mano para tocar el cabello del joven, apelmazado de sangre fresca, el herido movió la cabeza para clavar su único ojo visible en ella al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba, listo para actuar.

-¡Ten cuidado! –advirtió Sanosuke- Me dio un buen golpe cuando me acerqué a ayudarle.

La doctora retrocedió un paso instintivamente. Había oído suficientes historias acerca del Tenken como para temer su endiablada velocidad de reacción y su desprecio por la vida humana.

-¿Es seguro tocarle, Kenshin? –preguntó. Sus ojos no se habían apartado del peligroso paciente que yacía respirando entrecortadamente ante ella y se sorprendió al ver que, a la mención del nombre del otro, el joven relajaba su actitud alerta.

-¿Hi-himura? –balbuceó.

-Estoy aquí –contestó el antiguo battosai, dando un paso para entrar en el campo de visión de Soujiro.

-¿Dónde…?

-Estamos en la consulta de la doctora Megumi Takani. Ella atenderá tus heridas, si se lo permites.

Soujiro dirigió su atención entonces a la mujer que aguardaba cerca de la camilla y sonrió levemente. El gesto estaba tan fuera de lugar en la presente situación que Megumi dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta de que se encontraba dentro del radio de acción del herido. Viendo la reacción de la mujer y sin saber muy bien qué la motivaba, pues desde su posición Sanosuke no veía el rostro de Soujiro, el luchador se acercó y dejó caer una pesada mano en el hombro del joven a modo de advertencia.

-No te muevas de donde estás, chaval –advirtió en tono amenazador.

Por un momento la expresión de Soujiro cambió  y la agresividad brilló en sus ojos, pero un movimiento de Kenshin junto a su cabeza distrajo su atención de la provocación de Sanosuke.

-De acuerdo, señor Himura. –asintió, permitiendo que el agotamiento y el dolor hicieran finalmente su presa en él.

Estaba cansado, tremendamente cansado. Hastiado de luchas y de sangre. Preguntándose si finalmente habría conseguido saldar la deuda de su karma negativo y llegando a la rápida conclusión de que no, permitió que la doctora se acercara y se inclinara sobre él, apartando a los lados sus cabellos para poder echar una ojeada a la herida en su cabeza. Sintió los dedos de la mujer tanteando los bordes de la herida, enviando punzadas de dolor que parecían atravesar su cerebro y sus ojos, pero aguantó sin moverse, sin dar más indicación del dolor que sentía que una breve vacilación en el ritmo de su agitada respiración.

-Esta herida es terrible, ¿sabéis cómo se la provocó?

-No. Le encontramos en la trasera del templo, yaciendo en el suelo. No había señales de combate a su alrededor –explicó Kenshin- La única sangre en el lugar era la suya.

-Recibí un disparo –intervino Soujiro, dejando las palabras salir de entre sus dientes apretados por el creciente dolor- Perdí el control del Shukuchi. M-me golpeé… contra el suelo- terminó con algo de dificultad.

-El cráneo está roto –informó Megumi- Pero es buena señal que esté consciente y alerta. Con una herida así no es aconsejable que pierda el conocimiento. ¿Dónde recibiste el disparo, Tenken? –preguntó con suavidad, recorriendo con la mirada las ropas ensangrentadas del joven.

-En la espalda –contestó Soujiro.

-Ayudadme a moverlo. Sanosuke, gira su cadera con cuidado para ponerlo de lado. Kenshin, los hombros –indicó Megumi.

La doctora cogió el brazo izquierdo de Soujiro para colocarlo en posición pero se detuvo cuando el joven hizo una inhalación de dolor.

-¡Esperad! –exclamó. Metió la mano por dentro de la manga del hakama de Soujiro, siguiendo su brazo hacia arriba y encontró rápidamente la deformación de su húmero- Este brazo está roto, y me parece que el hombro está dislocado. Será mejor que primero le quitemos la ropa. Será más fácil ver sus lesiones y el origen de tanta sangre. Kenshin, procura que su cabeza no reciba ninguna sacudida, por favor.

Sin pedir permiso en esta ocasión, la doctora abrió el hakama y comenzó a quitarle la prenda con cuidadosos tirones. Los ojos de Soujiro buscaron los de Kenshin.

-Seguí su consejo, señor Himura –habló en voz baja en cuanto estuvo seguro de tener su atención- Busqué mi propio camino, mis propias respuestas. Fue un… –Una sensación de desgarro en la espalda cuando la tela del hakama que se había adherido a la herida fue retirada le  obligó a apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un quejido.

Aturdido, hizo equilibrios entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, escuchando las voces a su alrededor amortiguadas, sintiendo como si tuviera los oídos llenos de algodón.

-Está sangrando de nuevo, Megumi.

-Presiona esto sobre la herida, ya casi he terminado.

-¿Es eso el corte de una espada?

-Megumi-san, está perdiendo el conocimiento.

Un súbito olor punzante atacó las fosas nasales del herido, despejando su cerebro de golpe. En una reacción automática retrocedió en la camilla y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo.

-¡Cuidado! –las manos de Sanosuke lo mantuvieron en su sitio y Soujiro sintió como el luchador aprovechaba su súbito movimiento para colocarle de lado, como anteriormente había pedido la doctora.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Megumi- Sujétale así, en esa posición. –la voz de la doctora sonó luego a sus pies y Soujiro comprendió que estaba moviéndose alrededor de la camilla- Aprovecharé para echarle una ojeada a su espalda. Kenshin, intenta que se mantenga despierto. Utiliza el amoníaco otra vez, si lo crees necesario.

Soujiro inhaló bruscamente y dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro entrecortado. Un zumbido molesto se había instalado en sus oídos y las náuseas y el dolor de sus heridas, sobre todo en la cabeza, eran suficientes como para hacerle desear que todo terminara de una buena vez. Sin embargo, el dolor no dejaba de ser un viejo conocido, un mal con el que, a fuerza de hábito, había aprendido a compartir su vida.

-Esa sonrisa suya me enerva.

Sólo cuando escuchó a Sanosuke se dio cuenta Soujiro de que estaba sonriendo y el gesto vaciló durante unos segundos en su rostro. Sus ojos buscaron los de Kenshin nuevamente, y su sonrisa se desvaneció, dando paso a una fría y átona expresión.

-Fue un error –terminó la frase interrumpida anteriormente.

Vio a Battosai fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Sintió la mano de la doctora tocar su pecho y dio un respingo de sorpresa al notar por primera vez la incómoda protuberancia bajo su piel.

-Aquí está la bala, no llegó a salir. Has tenido suerte, Tenken, pasó rozando tu corazón, sin seccionar venas ni arterias. Intentaré extraerla. Es importante comprobar si está entera –la doctora desapareció de su campo de visión para ir a coger su instrumental- No puedo administrarte éter. Puedes tener una conmoción cerebral. Si te duermes, es posible que no puedas despertar de nuevo. ¿Quieres algo de sake?

Soujiro asintió y aceptó la ayuda de Kenshin para incorporarse. Bebió el sake que le ofrecían y se sorprendió al notar el rápido efecto del alcohol en su sistema. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas rechazó un segundo ofrecimiento, se acostó de nuevo y rezó para, a pesar de todo, perder el conocimiento y no volver a despertar nunca más.

-Voy a cortar la piel para retirar la bala –le informó Megumi- Necesito que permanezcas lo más inmóvil posible. Para evitar que te hagas más daño, Sanosuke te sujetará. ¿Tenken? ¿Has comprendido, Tenken?

Afectado por una terrible sensación de apatía, Soujiro no contestó, pero cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Sanosuke cerrarse sobre su brazo derecho y un peso descansar sobre su cintura para inmovilizarle, no pudo evitar un gruñido de advertencia. Su instinto tomó el control y el joven cerró el puño, y probó a mover el brazo que el luchador sujetaba.

-¡Eh, chico, tranquilo! –exclamó Sanosuke, sintiendo la resistencia- Deja que la doctora haga su trabajo en paz, aunque sea más de lo que mereces.

-Soujiro.

La tensión de su brazo se relajó al momento y el joven parpadeó confundido y dirigió su atención a Kenshin, sorprendido porque el otro hubiera utilizado su nombre de pila.

-¿Por qué fue un error?

La pregunta acentuó su confusión y Soujiro no contestó. Su mente se perdió en un maremágnum de imágenes inconexas que entremezclaban fragmentos de su pasado con momentos presentes. A la risa maníaca de Shishio se superponía el ceño fruncido y la actitud alerta de Sanosuke sujetándole con firmeza. Las disquisiciones filosóficas de Anji y sus letanías monocordes parecieron poner una melodía de fondo a la punzada en su pecho cuando el escalpelo de la doctora se hundió, y a la extraña sensación cuando sintió la bala moverse bajo su piel. Las voces se entremezclaban en su cabeza.

-Cuidado ahora.

_“Como para encima tener que tragar con este paquete que dejó mi padre. ¡El hijo de su amante, ni más ni menos!”_

-Está entera. Los dioses de la fortuna están de su lado.

_“Por muy hábil que seas forzando sonrisas falsas, jamás podrás obviar este hecho.”_

-Fíjate en estas cicatrices. Estas son antiguas, pero estas otras…

“ _Los fuertes viven, los débiles mueren.”_

_“Has cometido tu último error, chico. Tus nuevos amos no pasarán esto por alto.”_

-Voy a coser la herida del costado. ¿Sigue consciente, Kenshin?

-Sí, pero no responde.

El rostro de la doctora apareció en su campo de visión, clavando sus ojos acerados en los suyos, comprobando el estado de dilatación de sus pupilas.

-¿Tenken? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Soujiro? Chico, contesta, ¿cómo prefieres que me dirija a ti?

El joven soltó un resoplido. A punto de contestar que le daba igual, se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo:

-Tenken.

-Soujiro –la voz de Kenshin tenía un punto de recriminación, pero un gesto de Megumi le silenció.

-Muy bien, Tenken entonces. Tienes que permanecer despierto. ¿Por qué no continúas hablando? Me servirá para evaluar tu estado de lucidez mientras me ocupo del resto de tus heridas. El golpe que te diste en la cabeza puede tener muy serias consecuencias. Kenshin, por favor, ¿puedes traer algunas toallas empapadas en agua caliente?

Soujiro observó en  silencio la retirada del antiguo battosai. Un sentimiento de desamparo repentino estuvo a punto de hacerle ceder a la desesperación y cometer una estupidez, pero se contuvo antes de lanzar el golpe que preparaba y que hubiera destrozado la tráquea de la doctora que lo atendía. ¿Por qué la presencia de su antiguo enemigo, del hombre que le había derrotado, era capaz de calmar sus nervios, de dar paz a su mente? Seguir su maldito consejo había terminado de arruinar su vida.

_Quiero que me ayude._

Con un brusco movimiento se incorporó a medias en la camilla, ignorando las exclamaciones de alarma de las dos personas que le atendían. Con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitadamente, rechazó con violencia el intento de Sanosuke de guiarlo de vuelta a una posición tumbada. Reconocía los signos de una conmoción en sí mismo, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que no parecía ser su cerebro el que tomaba las decisiones sobre su cuerpo y en que su mente estaba paralizada en una única y obsesiva idea: Kenshin Himura ayudaba a los débiles y a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Él no era débil, pero estaba herido, y necesitaba ayuda. ¿Por qué no le ayudaba?

_Lo está haciendo._

Un atisbo de claridad mental regresó a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba en pie al lado de la camilla. Sintió unas manos sobre los hombros y escuchó la voz de la doctora que le hablaba en un tono de forzada calma y durante unos segundos fue incapaz de comprender ni una sola de las rápidas palabras, sólo el tono de tensión contenida, el miedo que ocultaban.

-No, Sanosuke. Fíjate en sus ojos, ha sido una reacción instintiva. Está aturdido y conmocionado. –una presión en su brazo que hasta entonces no había sentido, cedió, y Soujiro comprendió que Sanosuke le había estado agarrando fuertemente por el brazo derecho para intentar mantenerlo cerca de la camilla.

-¡No te pongas delante de él! ¡Es peligroso, estúpida! –gritó el luchador con frustración y Soujiro se dio la vuelta como un rayo hacia él. De no haber estado la camilla entre los dos, no dudaba que lo hubiera golpeado, pero con ese obstáculo y en el estado en el que se encontraba, tuvo que conformarse con lanzar una mirada de advertencia- Maldición –masculló Sanosuke, impresionado a su pesar- Fíjate en sus ojos, está desquiciado.

-Reacciona de forma primaria, no le provoques y todo irá bien. Tenken –se dirigió a Soujiro, ignorando a Sanosuke que preguntaba desde cuando era una reacción primaria poner semejante cara de asesino- por favor, te suplico que regreses a la camilla –e hizo una profunda inclinación ante él.

Sonriendo automáticamente, aplacado en parte por la deferencia que le mostraba la mujer, Soujiro vaciló sobre sus pies y se apoyó en la camilla mientras trataba de obligar a su cerebro a comportarse racionalmente. Dolía. Dolía tanto. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió la herida bajo sus dedos. La mano de la doctora agarró la suya, separándola un poco de la herida  y Megumi se acercó, empujándole suavemente.

-Por favor –insistió.

Tomando asiento en la camilla, Soujiro se dejó guiar hasta estar nuevamente acostado. Acusando el cansancio finalmente, se relajó e ignoró las voces de los otros dos mientras trataba de poner orden en sus ideas. Kenshin le ayudaría. Si lo que le había dicho durante su enfrentamiento era verdad, si ésa era realmente su filosofía de vida, tenía que hacerlo.

Sintió un pinchazo en el costado y giró la cabeza para ver a la doctora inclinada sobre él, suturando la herida. Kenshin le había traído a la consulta de esta mujer. Eso contaba como ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿Pero esa ayuda era desinteresada o quizás le exigirían un pago más adelante? De sus labios salió un suspiro tembloroso. Otra deuda. ¿Qué le pedirían que hiciera? Dudaba mucho que Kenshin necesitara los servicios de un asesino.

-No hay nada más que yo sepa hacer –musitó.

-¿Qué dices, chico? –preguntó Sanosuke a su espalda, cerca de su cabeza.

Soujiro sonrió, poco dispuesto a repetirse.

-Gracias, doctora Takani –dijo, en cambio.

Cuando la doctora cortaba el hilo tras haber terminado de coser la herida de su costado, regresó Kenshin cargado con un balde humeante.

-Justo a tiempo –suspiró la doctora tomando una de las toallas mojadas- Ayudadme a limpiar toda esta sangre, por favor. Kenshin, ocúpate de su cabeza. Es mejor que permanezcas donde él te pueda ver.

-¿Señor Himura? –susurró Soujiro aprovechando la proximidad. Cuando Kenshin le miró, apartando la toalla con la que limpiaba la sangre de su frente, continuó- No tengo dinero para pagar esto.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?

La pregunta pareció confundir a Kenshin.

-Lo necesitabas –contestó simplemente.

Soujiro le respetaba demasiado como para enzarzarse en una discusión con él acerca de los ulteriores motivos que Himura pudiera tener para ayudarle. Sin embargo, le costaba creer que el antiguo Battosai hubiera actuado de forma desinteresada o que no planeara exigir algún tipo de compensación más tarde. Reconociendo la deuda que acababa de contraer con él, pero inseguro acerca de su capacidad para saldarla, se vio obligado a admitir:

-Mi… afiliación actual puede resultar un problema, señor Himura. Para usted, y para cualquiera que trate de ayudarme.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos levemente, la única señal externa de que acababa de ponerse en guardia, mientras continuaba con su metódico trabajo de limpiar la sangre de su cara y cuello.

-¿Qué afiliación es esa? –preguntó en un tono de voz tranquilo que no delataba la prevención que Soujiro veía en sus ojos.

-Lo siento –se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa, evadiendo su mirada.

-Tenken, vamos a colocar el hombro en su sitio y a reducir la fractura. Kenshin, avísame si pierde el conocimiento, por favor –intervino Megumi.

Soujiro sintió la mano de la doctora agarrando su mandíbula y se giró a mirarla interrogativamente, aunque comprendió sus intenciones cuando vio que la mujer acercaba a su boca lo que parecía un trozo de madera recubierto con vueltas y vueltas de prieto cordel de algodón. Asintiendo, abrió la boca y lo acomodó entre sus dientes. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Le impactó más el seco chasquido de su hombro que el latigazo de dolor que lo acompañó y únicamente un gruñido abandonó sus labios. Inspiró hondo, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir, y a duras penas pudo contener su instinto de soltar una patada hacia atrás cuando la doctora, con la ayuda de Sanosuke, tiró de su brazo con fuerza para poder alinear el hueso de su brazo de nuevo.

-Ya casi está… un poco más.

Era Sanosuke el que le animaba y Soujiro hubiera soltado una risa ante la absurda situación si no estuviera empleando toda su concentración y toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantenerse quieto y en no cometer una estupidez. Pensó que se partiría los dientes contra el mordedor improvisado. No tuvo conciencia del momento exacto en que terminó su ordalía. Quizás perdió el conocimiento durante unos segundos porque lo siguiente que supo fue que el mordedor ya no estaba en su boca, que la doctora le pedía a alguien que le alcanzara algo para entablillar el hueso y que Kenshin le agradecía su resistencia y su autocontrol. Quizás el antiguo battosai se había dado cuenta del peligro que habían corrido quienes le estaban ayudando, después de todo. Respirando agitadamente, incómodo al escuchar palabras de alabanza, aunque estuvieran pensadas para darle ánimo más que para felicitarle,  musitó un seco: “ _Basta_ ” y trató de incorporarse nuevamente. Una única idea llenaba su mente: alejarse de todos ellos.

Un punzante dolor atravesó su cráneo y el vértigo resultante le forzó a regresar a la camilla con más efectividad que los pares de manos que se habían extendido para retenerlo. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las punzadas, se volvió hacia Kenshin.

-¡Haz que pare! ¡Haz que pare de una vez!

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que vio la reacción de los demás. Sanosuke apartó a la doctora  y la puso detrás de su espalda en un gesto protector. La mano de Kenshin se dirigió a su _sakabatō_ en un gesto reflejo que trató de disimular con cierta torpeza.

Respirando con rapidez, Soujiro se llevó la mano de su brazo sano a la cabeza en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor. Su visión se oscureció en los bordes, y perdió de vista a Sanosuke. Por segunda vez desde que había sido herido, deseó haber muerto. ¿A esto se reducía su vida? ¿Acaso no era injusto que todos sus recuerdos estuvieran teñidos con dolor?

Rechazando con un manotazo brusco la mano que sintió apoyarse en su brazo, Soujiro apretó los dientes para no gritarles que le dejaran en paz y que pusieran fin de una vez a su tormento.

_Cálmate. Cálmate. ¡Cálmate! Mono imbécil, ¡deja de temblar!_

Había perdido el control de sus músculos, y el ritmo de su respiración se había acelerado todavía más. Nuevamente, las voces de los demás ocupantes de la habitación parecían llegar desde muy lejos.

-¡No, quédate quieta! ¡No te acerques a él!

-Tranquilo, es seguro.

Hubiera dado un salto cuando sintió la cabeza de la doctora apoyándose suavemente sobre su pecho, pero, para su desgracia, la mujer tenía razón e, incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos, no era un peligro para nadie.

-Su corazón late demasiado deprisa y está hiperventilando. Va a perder el conocimiento.

Una sonrisa lenta, afanosa, se dibujó en los rasgos de Soujiro al oírla. Sentía que le movían y le tocaban aquí y allá, pero su mente estaba cada vez más desconectada de su cuerpo. Inconsciencia. Ojalá llegara lo antes posible, aunque eso significara que no volviera a despertar nunca más. Maldita fuera su resistencia al dolor, maldito fuera el cobarde con suerte que le había disparado por la espalda y maldito fuera su karma, una y mil veces.

-No, no, no, no… -Megumi tomó el rostro de Soujiro entre sus manos y le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla- Tenken, ¡Tenken! –la única reacción del joven fue cerrar los ojos. Los músculos de su cuerpo perdieron toda tensión y el joven yació inmóvil sobre la camilla- ¡Soujiro!

-¿Está… muerto? –preguntó Sanosuke, sin poder disimular del todo la esperanza en su voz.

-No –suspiró la doctora después de comprobar el pulso en su cuello-. Hubiera sido mejor para él que no perdiera el conocimiento pero ha aguantado mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

-No hace ni un minuto pensé que se iba a levantar y a atacarnos a todos, ¿eh, Kenshin?

La respuesta de Kenshin se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta de entrada de la clínica al abrirse. Sin decir una palabra, Kenshin salió a comprobar quién había llegado y regresó a los pocos segundos acompañado por Yahiko.

El joven torció el gesto al ver al Tenken yaciendo inconsciente sobre la camilla.

-He registrado el templo y sus alrededores con toda la discreción de que he sido capaz. No he encontrado signos de combate. Solo unos cuantos setos tronchados cerca de donde lo encontramos. Ni rastro de su espada, si es que la llevaba encima.

-Es posible que respetara la prohibición –comentó Kenshin, provocando un bufido de Sanosuke- Lo más probable es que utilizara el Shukuchi para rehuir un enfrentamiento.

-Y se partió la cabeza como un melón –asintió Sanosuke con una sonrisa sardónica, que se esfumó al añadir- A esa endiablada velocidad me sorprende que no se rompiera el cuello.

-¿Seguro que esto es buena idea? –preguntó Yahiko señalando con la cabeza a Megumi y a su paciente- ¿No deberíamos avisar a las autoridades?

La doctora se enderezó y fulminó al joven con la mirada.

-Si estáis pensando entregarlo –siseó- quizás sería más humanitario dejarlo morir aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este chico merece un trato humanitario? –bufó Sanosuke- Es más letal que una víbora y dudo mucho que tenga siquiera la más mínima conciencia del daño y del dolor que ha provocado.

Megumi irguió la espalda de nuevo, pero en lugar de replicar, se giró hacia Kenshin.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó- ¿Sigo con mis esfuerzos o simplemente… le dejo ir?

El antiguo samurái les miró por turnos. Con gesto grave, se inclinó ante Megumi.

-Por favor, Megumi –dijo con decisión-, haz lo que puedas para salvarlo.

Dejando escapar el aliento que no era consciente de haber retenido, la mujer devolvió su atención a su paciente.

-Voy a coser esa herida de su cabeza. Necesitaré ayuda. Kenshin, acércame una luz. Sanosuke, por favor, permanece alerta para sujetarlo si se despierta. Yahiko, ¿serías tan amable de preparar un futon en la habitación del fondo, la que da al jardín trasero?

Mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, asegurándose de que la herida estuviera limpia y uniendo los bordes con cuidado, lanzaba alguna que otra mirada al rostro de su paciente, preocupada por su absoluta inmovilidad y por la palidez de su piel y de sus labios. _“No lo va a conseguir”_ pensó, aunque inmediatamente después recordó como el chico había sido capaz de mantenerse en pie tan solo unos minutos antes y la esperanza comenzó a filtrarse entre los fríos razonamientos médicos que insistían en recordarle que sus heridas eran demasiado graves. _“Es joven y fuerte. Tiene el espíritu de un samurái. Puede hacerlo… lo hará”_

Decidiendo en el último momento no cerrar la herida por completo, dio por finalizado su trabajo y le pidió a Sanosuke que levantara a su paciente con sumo cuidado y lo llevara a la habitación que había designado para él. La tensión acumulada hasta entonces comenzó a hacer mella en ella mientras se lavaba las manos y por un momento se quedó paralizada mientras el chorro de agua se llevaba la sangre de sus manos inmóviles. Era duro luchar por salvar una vida, sobre todo una vida joven, pero era más duro verla apagarse poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Sería ése el futuro que le esperaba a Soujiro? Las perspectivas del joven no eran nada halagüeñas.

Descartando tales pensamientos con decisión, la doctora terminó de lavarse las manos y aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía Kenshin.

-Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis. Será mejor que hoy no me mueva del lado del paciente.

Inclinándose una  vez ante ellos, se dirigió a la habitación donde habían acomodado a Soujiro y, arrodillándose junto a su futon, esperó.


End file.
